ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Loch Ness
Loch Ness is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Loch Ness resembles a humanoid made entirely out of swamp. He has fins at the top of his head and gills upon his neck area. The area inbetween his toes are webbed and possibly his fingers. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Loch Ness' appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance. Powers Loch Ness has the ability to create water projectiles. When wounded, he can regenerate missing limbs and sometimes create a water-themed weapon as a replacement limb such as a water cannon. It is comfirmed that Loch Ness can swim and breath underwater. In Princess Problems, Loch Ness is revealed to have plant powers as well, being able to control Calocks which are alien vegetables. Weaknesses Loch Ness' known weaknesses are fire and most materials used to destory or weaken plants including gases. As seen in Tree of Life, Loch Ness can also be affected by electricity as he is mainly made of water. Appearances Alien Force *A Hero Returns Part 1 (First Appearance) *Back at the Barnyard *Nightmare on Alien Street *The Tenth Alien *A Familiar Face *Sparky Runs Away *Party Time *The Battle For Earth Part 2 *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *Blast to the Past *The Impossible Girl *The Ultimate Device *Tree of Life *Seeking the Truth (Picture) *Princess Problems *Sorcery *Secret of the Swamp (x2) *The Final Fight Part 1 *The Final Fight Part 2 Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Re-Appearance) *The Ultimate Enemy *Easy Magic (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Hydro-Man) *The Three Brandons *Long Shot *Isolation *Into the Ultimatrix (Forced Transformation) *A Hero's Future *Greetings from Area 51 Mini-Episodes *Voyage of the Hero Video Games *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) (First Video Game Appearance) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Battle Blitz *BTFF Fall (Nano) *BTFF TKO *Earth Invasion *Planetary Defense Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Books *The Alien Battle Trivia *Loch Ness is the first alien to be introduced in Brandon 10: Alien Force. *Although being able to breath and swim underwater, it is unknown if Loch Ness will be able to control water. *Loch Ness is one of Brandon's favorite aliens because he considers Loch Ness as a very unique alien. *Loch Ness was selected out of one of the many sketches drawn to be in the show. *Loch Ness has a slight oder that smells similar to a swamp. **This may be because of the fact that his home world is a swamp-like planet. *Loch Ness was nominated for Featured Alien in May 2013 and in March 2014 **Even though Loch Ness didn't win May 2013, he did become Featured Alien of March 2014 *The Writer wasn't sure what alien should be the first to be introduced in the show during the show's creation. Loch Ness was a secondary choice and was almost replaced by Electrix with a different design at the time. * Just like Brandon 10: Alien Force, he is the first alien seen in Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us. * Loch Ness can evolve into Ultimate Loch Ness as seen in The Final Fight Part 2. * Just like in A Hero Returns Part 1, Loch Ness is the first alien used in Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. *The concept art for Loch Ness in Aliens Among Us was made by Static's 3d Art Shop. Gallery Loch Ness2.png|Loch Ness in an Action Pose Brandon10AFThemeScene5.png|Loch Ness in the Alien Force Theme TradingCardsAF(Loch Ness).png|Loch Ness Trading Card Loch Ness (A Hero Returns).png|Loch Ness in A Hero Returns Loch NessTKO Real.png|Loch Ness in BTFF TKO Loc1.png|Loch Ness CGI Concept Art in Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us Loc2.png|CGI Concept Art #2 Loc3.png|CGI Concept Art #3 Loc4.png|CGI Concept Art #4 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens